Awakenings
by CadaWacca
Summary: Loosely based PD fic about several monsters that awaken.
1. Chapter 1

**Awakenings**

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Hell**

FBI agent Vinnie Hathrow sat at his desk looking through a portfolio. And although it was empty, the portfolio had been made for Dan Tatterstall. He had been wanted for twenty-three accounts for manslaughter and robbery. Well...not anymore. They had found him, in the middle of a closed mall. Pockets filled with goodies and his insides on the outside. The police had instantly suspected manslaughter, but had left the case to rest. And while everyone else on this case had headed over to the mall, Vinnie went to look over his portfolio. Looking for anyone who had a grudge against Dan, or might have the slightest chance of wanting to kill him. But strangely, the portfolio was empty. This was odd, Probably the filer had though it was no longer needed and had dumped it. Anyway, there was always the family's of all the 23 people that he killed but they were now in a witness protection program. Since they way he killed all those victims where to get the family of the target to witness the murder. They still didn't know why he did it, and still got away. However, Vinnie suspected it had to do something with him because a master of disguise and the police force being so fucking corrupted.

Interrupting his train of thought, another FBI agent came into his office without knocking. Vinnie looked up from his desk and recognized him as Mark Anderson.

"Hey, Vin, the Chief wants to see us." Mark said, turning to the door, "I haven't got any idea why though. But it sounded urgent, so let's go." As Vinnie got up to, leave, Mark said over his shoulder, "we might have more info on the Dan Tatterstall case."

Vinnie's head perked up; he put the portfolio in one of the drawers, and got up. At the same moment, the chief walked in.

"Uh, hi chief, we were just coming down."

"Then why do you have to take so god damn long?" The chief said.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"Eh, you better, now hurry up. We're on a tight schedule." The chief growled. The chief was a big man named Jason Potter, who joined the FBI after he lost his family to terrorists. Although Vinnie always considered him a jackass, he respected him. The chief walked out the door and went toward the office, which was three doors to the left of Vinnie's, opened it and walked in. Vinnie and Mark followed him and they were surprised to see a very small TV in the room. It was hooked up to a VCR and another device, which Vinnie didn't recognize, but Mark noticed it immediately

"Jesus!" Mark cried enthusiastically to the chief, "That's an Video Tampering Device! Where in he blue colds of heaven did you get that?"

"My grampa." Jason retorted, Mark just stared at him. Jason stared back. Vinnie glanced at both of them and muttered "riiiiiight…" The chief cleared his throat, "anyway, we can use this to find out who the hell killed our Danny boy. The picture was all blurry and distorted, so I looked around and found this in my house." Mark just continued staring while Vinnie shifted in his seat impatiently. "What? I have to be from a FBI related bloodline to be a chief."

"Your grampa?" Mike finally asked, "that's a _long _time ago bud. How could you get it from your grampa?"

"Mike, shut up. You forget, this is the FBI." Vinnie sighed, "can we please just get going. Mike, why do you have to be an annoying fuck?" Mike glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah sure just gimmie a second here." The chief walked over to the Tampering device and started speaking. "Ok, here is the situation, a man was murdered last night in a middle of a mall. His chest was sliced open but none of his organs removed so it doesn't look like a religious ritual. We got a tape of it but it was all blurry, when we checked in the morning, it looked like a thick green film. They brought it back to the lab and tested it but found everything unusual. The goo has no characteristics whatsoever. But enough of that, let's get onto the video shall we." With that, the chief put in the video.

The video appeared fuzzy at first, but the chief pressed the fine-tune button until it cleared out.

"Just in time." Mark said, because at that time Dan had come into the camera view. "Here's our hero."

Vinnie went forward in the chair to get a better look. The 'killer' went into the screen. All Vinnie saw was a small, almost claw-like, knife come out and blood splattering on the floor.

"So," the chief said. "That was an eye-opener, so, Did you guys catch any prominent features?

"Yes, He had blond hair, and a white trenchcoat." Vinnie said.

"Blond hair? White trenchcoat?" The chief asked as if he remembered something.

"Yeah, he was pretty fucking tall too. I'd say about 6`4``. Which is pretty damn interesting." Mike said looking at the still of the photo. "wait that reminds me of something. I'll be in my office." With that, he got up and walked out of the room.

"Alright Vinnie, I want you to run a check on everyone."

"Ok, oh about that grampa thing, I know that's bull." Vinnie walked out of the room, leaving Jason behind.

**Chapter 2: Insatiable**

Jack Micker stepped out of his house onto his porch and surveyed the area. It was July 14 and the small town where he lived, Minesing, was feeling the full effect of the summer heat. He looked to the left and saw several children playing in a small inflatable pool. Jack smiled to himself as he remembered the time when he was young. He stepped off his porch and started toward the driveway, picking up the paper as he passed it. Jack picked up the garbage bins and started to take them inside when he noticed something odd inside one of the bins. He looked closer and noticed it was liquid. Curious Jack felt the liquid and found it thick and sloshy. "What the hell?" Jack said to himself. He took a pinchful of it and sniffed it gingerly. He couldn't quite place the smell of it. He wiped the substance on his jeans and went towards the garage, still carrying the garbage bins. After he had put away the bins, he walked towards the porch, thinking about that substance. He was thinking about it all that night, even as he got up to an empty house he was thinking about it. Jack went outside with his coffee and examined the yard. He noticed strangely that some of his grass was matted down. As if though something had struggled. Jack went over and noticed strangely that the area smelt of the substance that he had found the day before. Then it clicked in his mind. The smell, the thick liquid, it all came down to one thing. Blood. It was blood that was in the garbage bin, and as Jack examined the grass, more all he found was blood. He uttered a sharp cry, and stepped backwards spilling his coffee over his shirt. But he didn't notice. He ran back inside his house and picked up the phone. Half a cup of coffee in one hand and the phone in another. Jack started dialing 911, but then he heard a noise coming from his back door. Knowing it was his girlfriend he put on a smile and tried to look happy, she hated it when she was greeted by an angry face.

"Hey Jack, ya there?"

"Hi babe, whatchoo doing here?"

"Well, I just got back from shopping, and don't look at me like that. I only bought a toy for my friends birthday."

"Hey, just don't spend too much money. We are tight. Anyway, you were working last night right?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep before I could get home, sleepy ass."

Jack laughed, "sorry about that." He suddenly turned serious. "Did you see anything this morning as you left to shop?"

"No." Natasha slowly said. "Why?"

"I think you better have a look at this." He led Natasha outside and pointed toward the matted patch of grass. A look of horror came over her usually calm features.

"What the hell happened here!" She yelled, "Get the police. This is very bad. I think someone was murdered here."

"Yes I know, scary crap. Anyway I was calling them when you came in." And seeing her face he added hurriedly, "Be right back," and went into the house. That was the last time Natasha saw Jack alive.

When Jack went into the house, he noticed something different. The smell, it smelt like a wet dog. With a little bit of burnt toast in it. His nose twitched. He hated that smell. Cautiously he proceeded forward, not noticing the puddle of blood on the floor. Micker picked up the phone and dialed 911 again.

Natasha was feeling the effect of both the summer heat and a winters cool as she stared down at the patch of grass. What the hell could have done this? She thought. Defiantly not a dog, maybe a wolf. I heard rumors about a wolf that was going around in the forests. Let's hope to god that it's not a wolf though. She sat down on the porch thinking.

Jack was inside trying to contact 911. But he was getting a busy signal, repeatedly. Which was odd since there were 911 stations all around, and each station is rumored to have 700 phones. On his sixth try, he noticed the puddle of blood, as it had reached his shoe. Jack gasped and kneeled down, examining the blood. He heard a squeak and looked up.

There in front of him was a creature jack had never seen it was jet black with scales on the top of its head. Its body was shaped as a dog but it was only a couple of inches tall. It stood on its hind legs, and it squeaked again at him.

Jack was fascinated; he suddenly forgot about the pile of blood and picked up the creature. It felt light, and it was slimy. Jack was reminded of a toad. Jack thought back to his biology classes and couldn't remember anything that looked and felt like this specimen. He suddenly got very excited, he had found a new creature!

He started to yell outside to Natasha but instead screamed. The fucking stupid creature had bit his finger. When he looked down the animal had its jaws locked down on his ring finger, just above his second knuckle. He threw the animal off his finger, which resulted in most of the skin getting pulled off. The creature scampered up on its two legs and made a chirping sound. "What the fuck?" He yelled aloud, and was suddenly reminded of a movie he had seen before. The creature chirped at him again, and he made the connection. It was a movie by Steven Spielberg...Jurassic Park or something. Jack looked around and noticed a few more of the things. He wondered in his head where Natasha was, and aloud wondered what the hell did they want.

One of them chirped, and took a few cautious steps toward him, and chirped again. Jack suddenly remembered his bleeding hand, and so did the creature. It lept forward and latched onto it once again. He yelled with sudden pain and tried to swing it off. But, likewise of the graceful ballet dancer he had once watched, it kept its balance. "You sodomizing little FUCK!" He screamed at the thing and forced it off. It fell through the air, landing with a small squeak. It twitched, and lay still.

Now Jack was pissed off. And when you got Jack Cilling Micker angry, you were bound to wind up in an uncomfortable position. He turned to one of them. He grabbed it in his left palm, and squeezed it. It made a sound that Jack had never heard before. But in his heightened adrenaline, anger, and the throbbing pain his finger was providing, the only better sound he could think of was the sound of sex. The creature flailed in his arms, managing to scratch his hand to hell with its tiny claws. As if submitting, the creature suddenly lay limp. He enjoyed his victory for only a few seconds as a bright flare of pain came from the back of his neck. He howled and scrabbled at the creature that had jumped up and attached to him. While he was busy with killing one of the animals, several others had come up. Looking curiously at Jack while he killed one of their own. Now, while one of them were providing a distraction, five of them lept up and bit different places on his face. While they were doing that, several others had started gnawing on his other parts. Three taking care of his legs; and five tearing at his shirt. Jack ripped the distraction maker off his neck, and broke it's. Once the now deceased creature had come off his neck, two of them had immediately went up and started biting it.

Jack was in a world of pain. Now howling in anger and pain, he started hitting himself as if they were nothing but oversized misquitos.


	2. An Explanation

Awakenings was born out of a jealous fever. I was a member of at the time and I too felt inspired by the world Rare had given us. I regret never taking it seriously.

What's left now is…unremarkable. It's a nice trip down memory lane and I have fixed the errant formatting issues out of loyalty. Leaving it there like a boil would be unjust.

I will never actually finish the story.


End file.
